Hokage High Love Twist!
by uchiha103
Summary: Ren had a pretty normal life, up until she had to move to Tokyo and meets her new rival name Sasuke Uchiha!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I … DO..NOT…OWN…NARUTO!

A girl with long black hair tied in a pony tail was reading a comic as usual, until her two older brothers barged in her room screaming and yelling words at the same time. She never knew that this day would change her life forever.

Chapter one: a unexpected twist

"What do you two want?"

"Ren, didn't you hear! We're moving to Japan!!"

Ren stared blankly at her two older siblings for about a few seconds till she burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing at a time like this?" the eldest brother said." We have to start packing today."

"Come on Ken you don't seriously think I believe you, do you?"

"If you don't believe us then ask Mom and Dad!" Kyo; the other bother said.

"Fine I will, and believe me; they're just going to laugh at that joke too."

"WHAT? WHY ARE WE MOVING?! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?! COULD SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!"

Her parents were annoyed when they were folding their cloths, at how loud their only daughter was. But as usual they were kind of use to the loud noise in the house.

"Honey, your father and I were thinking that it's best for us to move out of this country. Your father is getting a new job in Tokyo that can help us a lot. So you'll just have to deal with it! NOW PACK YOUR THINGS AND LEAVE US AT PEACE!"

Well that was a bomb killer. Now you can see where Ren got her loudness from.-.-

"Fine." Was all Ren could say. As she was walking out of her parent's room, her dad said something that made Ren almost tumbling over.

"WHAT! You're both staying here, what for?"

"Well…your mother and I thought of spending time together." He said while turning a slight shade of pink. All her mom could do was turn around and giggled.

"That's just disturbing" Ken said while walking in the room with fresh warm towels that came straight from the drying machine. "Leaving us alone in a different country just to do it at a hotel-"

Before he could say anything else, she whacked him in the head with her hands.

"Ken Matsumoto! That is not the only reason why we're not going with you all!"

"So you _are_ planning on doing it."

"Shut up Kyo, and let me explain! Both of us have to stay here for a month or so to assure our jobs that we're leaving and that would take awhile. So you guys have to deal with getting your butts to Japan alone, and staying alive till we get there, you got it!"

"Got it mom." All three of them said, still surprise at how she actually said it.

"Good. We'll give you the plane tickets and the house address tomorrow. So you guys pack up and get some good night sleep."

Ha yeah right. Who would sleep after hearing their moving to a different country, changing school, and not having parents around?

Ah yes, the one and only idiot, Kyo Matsumoto.

Ren's life was a normal teenage life, having one brother who's over protective and not letting one guy come near her, also having a brother who's a total idiot, having a tough loud chick for a mom and a dad who just goes along with things, its normal enough. Up until the Matsumoto siblings moved to Japan, her normal life (or so she says) came crashing down.

First time writing, so be nice buddy! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Chapter two: welcome to Hokage High!

"Do I seriously have to wear this thing?"

Ren and her brothers had just move to Tokyo, and now are in their new homes, trying out their new schools uniforms.

"You have to wear it Ren, it's the uniform you're suppose to wear at school."

"Why can't I wear a boy's uniform like Kyo's?"

"Um, because you're a girl, and girls wear girls uniform"

"You both know I hate wearing skirts."

"Sorry baby sister, but rules are rules, and besides you'd look so cute in your uniform!"

"Shut up Kyo."

In all of Ren's life, she's been hanging around with her brothers and theirs friends, and not having a single date because of her over protective brother. That's why she's not exactly the girly type. Yes, Ren right here is pure tomboy. In her old school back in America she was known as the tough jock. The sport she mostly plays was tennis and track. Before they moved Ren's mom own a dojo where she taught Ren martial arts. To kick anyone ass if any guy tries to touch her. (Ken thought it was a brilliant idea);

(A/N: she's a new student also a freshman. Ken's in college and Kyo's a junior, just telling you guys if you were wondering.)

"Man Kyo! Your getting me lost even more!"

Monday; the first week of their new school, and yet their lost and don't know where their first class is.

"Well Ken told me to look after you while he's gone, and that means walking to your first class with you."

"And where exactly _is _my first class?"

"How should I know? It says right here, it's in room 2-B.

Ren looked at her _oh_ so stupid brother, in disbelief.

"Kyo, did we start in front of the school?"

"Yeah."

"And did we come around here twice?"

"Yeah."

"………"

"Uh Ren are you okay-"

POW!!

"Ow! Whatja do that for?!"

"KYO! MY FIRST CLASS IS RIGHT HERE!!"

Kyo turned around to come face to face of the room they were looking for, for the past 30 minutes. Room 2-B

"Heh, well have a good day baby sis!"

"Why you..! "

Before Ren could pound her fist on her brother's head, he was gone. She gave a sigh to relax herself, and walked into the room of her first period, at her new school, in Hokage High.

The class was packed with teens everywhere and Ren could tell some clicks are form in the pass two weeks. A lot of the guys in the class hollered at Ren, but as usual, she ignored it. (Use to that kind of stuff) Most of the girls gave a nasty looks at Ren, and even started to whisper. Ren just ignore it until a pink hair girl with short hair came in front of her. Ren knew she wouldn't like her, the moment they met eyes.

"And who are you?"

Ren could tell just by looking at her face, she was wearing fake eye lashes with a whole lot of lip gloss, and other makeup that's two inches thick. Ren was gross out, since she's not the make up type of person.

"Ren Matsumoto."

"Well that's a weird ugly name." The snotty girl said looking like the queen of the world when she realized the whole class's attention was on them.

"I suppose yours is better?" Ren ask, hands in her pockets.

"Ha! Well duh! My name is the beautiful Sakura Haruno!"

"Well Miss. the beautiful Sakura Haruno, can you please move aside, I sit right there and your in my way."

Yep, that made Sakura real mad. Before Ren could realize it Sakura was about to smack her across her face. Ren swiftly got into a fighting stance and waited for the kill, she didn't get one, because holding back Sakura's hand was a guy with black hair with sharp black eyes.

"Move, you girls are annoying"

_Uh well excuse me! We're in the middle of something that she started and you say we're both annoying? Oh heck's no!_ Ren thought of hitting the guy in the guts, but restrain herself, then moved aside for the boy to take a sit at his desk.

"Sorry" was all Ren could say.

Then out of no where Sakura pushed Ren off her feet to talk to the boy. Ren fell on her butt while Sakura talks to the boy with out even taking a glance at Ren.

Yeah, not even a sorry either.

"Oh I'm so sorry Sasuke! She started everything, she pushed me, and when I was talking to my friends, she just stood right in front of me pushing me around! I never meant to be an annoyance to you! I'm really, really sorry Sasuke-kun!"

_Oh please! Look who's talking._

Ren couldn't take it anymore and sat at her desk, trying to get rid of that annoying voice of Sakura apologizing tone.

"I didn't ask for your apology, all I want from you is to stay as far away from me as you can. I don't care what happened; all I care right now is for you to go away. So please leave my space."

That was it; that was the bomb, after it hit the floor the whole room started laughing! It was hysterical! Even Ren was laughing her head off. After that huge speech Sakura turned bright red and raced back to her seat all the way towards her little dark corner.

Ren couldn't stop laughing. She was laughing like there was no tomorrow. She stopped when this Sasuke sat behind her giving her a little note.

_Who are you?_ Was the note said. Ren was about to write back until the teacher came running down the hall and into the class room.

"I'm so sorry students for being late again." She said breathing heavily," Hopefully I won't be in the future. Well let's get back to work, oh wait, I hear there's a new student in this class, a transfer student?"

_Guess that's me._

Ren stood up and face the class. Not knowing what to say, the teacher helps her out by asking for an introduction.

"My name is Ren Matsumoto; I was originally born in America and just now moved here in Tokyo."

Ren sat back down in her seat while every one gave "ohh's and ahh's", knowing there's an American transfer student in their class.

"That was wonderful! Welcome to Japan! My name is Miss. Sota, please to meet you, everyone please give a warm welcome to Ren Matsumoto."

Everyone clapped and welcomes the new transfer student to their class, everyone but Sakura Haruno, who's been giving Ren death glare, even though Ren never notice.

"Okay class; let's work in groups, to find the solution in the science book! Alrighty then, let's get started!" Does anyone have a question-?

Ren knew this was going to be a problem, since she was new to the class, who would she work with in groups? Ren thought she had to work alone, but to her surprise three boys came up to her.

"HIYA! You wanna work in our group?" A boy with blonde hair asks.

"Um, sure." Ren said turning a shade of pink. "And who are you guys again?"

"OH YEAH! HAHA SORRY MAN, my name is Naruto. The guy over there is Kiba, and the guy standing next to him is Shikamaru."

Ren was pretty happy that the guys invited her to be in the group. But the groups number are suppose to be six people in each group, all they need is two more people. After Ren told them that they need two more people, she looked around the room, to her luck, Sakura already found a group; to Ren's relief she kept looking. The only two who doesn't have a group, was a guy sitting in the corner of a near by window, and the guy who's sitting behind her, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey Naruto, what about those two guys?"

"WHAT! No way, not those two"

"Why not?"

"Well Sasuke there is pretty much the popular cool guy around here, but also the tough guy too. Everyone is scared of him if he gets pissed off." Kiba said while getting the supplies for their science experiments.

"Then what makes him pissed off?"

"Surprisingly, almost every tiny thing, jeez he's so troublesome." Shikamaru said sitting back in his seat, being lazy as usual. "And for the other guy near the window over there name Neji, well he likes to be alone so no one can bother him; he wasn't like that when I first met him in grade school, he was actually a pretty fun guy, until something happened-"

Ren wanted to know what happened next but since Shikamaru didn't want to continue, she didn't want to force him, so she just let it slide on through.

"Well, I'll ask both of them anyways."

Before Naruto could stop her she was at Sasuke desk.

"Hey, you wanna work with us?"

Sasuke just stared at her for awhile, and Ren could notice too, so she asks again.

"You want to work with us?"

"No thanks."

Ren twitch.

"Heh, why not?" she said trying to keep it cool.

"Why ask? I already said no."

Ok that made Ren a little mad, but she calm down.

"Oh come on, you can't work by yourself you need to be in a group, and besides it'll be fun getting to know you." Ok, she didn't mean that, the only reason why she said that was to sound friendly. Guess it didn't work.

"Do you really want to get your ass kicked?"

The room fell silent.

"What did you say?" Ren said with a shaky voice.

"Do you want your ass kicked?"

Ren stood there shaking all over. Her new friends, walked over to her, and tried to comfort her. Kiba put his arm around Ren.

"Don't worry, we're not going to let him hurt you-"

Before Kiba could finish his thoughtful sentence, Ren jump out of Kiba's arms and into Sasuke's face.

"Go ahead and kick my ass, or is it all just talk? Coming from a weak guy like you, I'd say that's not a surprise." She said smirking in front of Sasuke who's still surprise at what she said. But then he stood up, put his hands in his pockets, looked at Ren for a while, and then smirked.

"You sure that's what you want, miss?"

"Go for it."

The class attention was now on them including the three guys whose mouth is wide open from shock. "Whoa." Was all the boys could say.

"Fine"

Sasuke jumped up over the table, and was about to lay a punch on Ren until she blocked with one hand in front while the other near her chest.

"You gotta do better then that." She said before kneeing him in the stomach. "Hey don't blame me; you're the one who asked for it."

She let go of him, letting him fall on the floor with one knee for support. Ren walked away feeling proud until Sasuke's foot laid in front of her, causing her to trip.

"Don't let your guard down."

"Why you!" Ren got up and ran towards Sasuke, laying a huge hard kick in Sasuke face.

"Oh that's it, you cross the line shorty!"

"WHAT! Who are you calling a shorty you rooster head!"

"Rooster head!? Oh that's it-!"

Both Ren and Sasuke were charging at each other until Sasuke was being held back by Kiba and Naruto was holding back Ren.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

Ren was yelling at the tops of her lungs and struggling to get out of Naruto's arms.

"Calm down Ren..."

"LET ME GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ha, yeah let her go, let her get her ass kicked by me when you do."

"ARRGHHHHHH!!!!!! WHY YOU-!"

Ren was screaming and squirming even more in Naruto's arms.

"YOU'RE SUCH AN ANNOYING MIDJET!"

"WELL I BET YOU'RE THE SAME SIZE AS ME IF YOU WERE TO SHAVE THAT THICK HAIR OF YOURS, YOU PIGEON!"

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!"

"YOU'RE THE IDIOT AROUND HERE YOU BUTT HEAD!"

"YOU'RE THE BUTT HEAD, BUTT HEAD!"

"AM NOT, YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"YOU GUYS ARE BOTH BUTT HEADS!"

Silence filled the air until two flying shoes hits Naruto's head.

"Oww! What was that for!?"

"SHUT UP NARUTO!"

"Heh… carry on."

The two started fighting again or should I say calling each others name fight. Finally Miss. Sota came up to them, grabbing both of them by their ears.

"Ow, ow, owwww!"

"Both of you be quiet because you both have after school detention! Now go back to your seats!"

She let them go as they walked to their seats.

"Nice going shorty."

"Shut up bird boy."

They sat in their seats while everyone stared.

"What are you staring at!? Wanna get your butt kicked!" Everyone turned away when they got the message that Sasuke was sending.

Miss. Sota walked in front of Sasuke and Ren, ready to speak.

"Since you both don't get along, I'm going to change the group work, into partner work, no switching and no complaining. I already made up my minds, both of you are now officially _partners_."

_What a great start for the school year Ren._

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! I'M BEGGIN YOU! (heh, that kinda rhymed.) Please review!


End file.
